


Turning Ten

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dawnverse, Drabble, Gen, season: b1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intriguing drabble from season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Ten

Three people rode a carousel for a whole hour.  
(Or maybe two people went out for icecream sundaes... It was hard to tell.)

"Necessary frivolity" she called it.  
Her daughter (or maybe daughters) had had a tough year, what with divorce, expulsion, and a new town.

They needed _fun_ \- and the birthday party was the perfect opportunity.  
(And it wasn't a special occasion - just a normal Wednesday - but they decided, on a whim, to buy fancy icecream and celebrate the fact that it _was_ a Wednesday.)

The sundaes were delicious, and wonderfully extravagant.  
(And the carousel went round and round.)


End file.
